The Scourge is back
by shaddiesgirl
Summary: After Shadow defeated Scourge, Amy and Shadow are now a couple. Things seem swell until a certain green hedgehog returns for his whore Shadamy
1. 6 months later

Hello, wow another story already!

Gee I do write fast D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these CharatersExcept Kairi the Hedgehog owns her charater in here and Archie owns Scourge.

* * *

After all that had happened 6 months ago, Amy had finally moved in with Shadow. She and Shadow had found love in each other and we're now boyfriend and girlfriend. Amy had been working at 'Daisy's Flower' with one of her best friends Kairi.

Kairi was dark pink hedgehog. She wore a light purple t-shirt, with blue jeans. Her hair is long, like Knuckle's dreadlocks. Her shoes we're almost the same as Amy's, but instead they we're runner shoes.

Amy and Kairi we're arranging flowers together in a silence we're you could hear the wind.

"Hey Amy, I'll be right back, I gotta get something from the back room" the dark pink hedgehog stated.

Amy nodded understanding, and watched her friend go to the back room.

Amy continued her work, until the belljingled to the front door. Sonic had stepped in. Amy glanced up at the door to see Sonic smiling at her. Ever since when Scourge kidnapped her: Amy has not wanted to talk to Sonic since he never helped rescue her.

The blue hedgehog walked up to Amy, as she tried to ignore his presence.

"Hey, uh…Ames?" he asked softly.

Amy slowly looked up with a frown; she really didn't want to speak to him right now.

"What do you want, jerk?" she asked in a rude tone.

Sonic was kind of taken aback at that harsh tone she used on him.

"Um…I came here to say I'm sorry"

"I don't care Sonic, I'm with Shadow now, so you don't have to suck up to me!"

She went over to some roses and watered them, trying her best to hold in her anger she was about to unleash.

"Come on Amy, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help save you, but Violet said Shadow would so it, and he could do it himself and-" Amy cut him off.

"So everything is about what Violet says, huh?"

Sonic cocked his eyebrow, he could sense some jealously.

"Violet this, Violet that, oh Violet says, that's all I hear come from your mouth!" she complained.

"Amy I think you've got it wrong…"

"No, no, I got it all right…." She said as she tried to lower her voice down.

Sonic was about to say something when she cut him off again.

"Just leave…Sonic"

"But-"

"She said leave!" a voice from behind him said.

Sonic turned around and saw Kairi. He didn't want to cause any trouble so he figured he should leave.

"Fine…see yea Ames…" he said sadly and walked out the door with his head hanging low.

"What was that scum doing here?" the dark magenta hedgehog asked.

"He wanted to say sorry, but I'll never forgive him..."

"Just forget about him Ames, he's just some loser who thinks everyone should praise him"

"Your right Kairi, I should just forget him"

It was 6:00 and the little flower Shop was closing up for the night.

"See yeah tomorrow, Kairi" Amy said as she walked down the street towards Shadow's house, she now lived in.

* * *

As Amy walked down the street, she passed a dark alleyway. She heard some rustling in there, but she dare not find out what the noise was. She quickened her pace and kept on walking north. As she walked across a cross walk she swore she heard someone walking behind her. She turned around to see nothing but the darkness of the streets around her. She walked over to the cornerof the street and leaned herself against the lamppost.

The light shinned brightly on her.

"I could have sworn I heard someone behind me…"

She shrugged and continued walking. Ignoring the fact that someone, or something really was following her.

Review My FIRST CHAPTER

Next one will be up Shortly D


	2. A feeling

Amy opened the door and closed it gently behind her.

"Hey Shaddie I'm back!" she shouted upstairs.

She walked down the hall leading to the stairs. She noticed there we're no lights on up there. She shrugged; Shadow didn't like to keep lots of lights on in the house. She was about to walk upstairs until two arms snaked around her waist pulling her back against someone. She was about to scream for help until she noticed who's arms they belonged to.

"Shadow, you scared me!" she said as she looked up to him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" he chuckled.

"Well don't do it again please, I already had enough trouble coming home" she said the last part in a whisper.

Shadow heard all well and clear, "What happened?" curiosity rising.

"Oh I really don't wanna talk right now..."

"Come on, you can tell me..."

She sighed, "Okay..."

They sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well when I was walking home, I swore someone was walking behind me. She paused. I turned around to see who it was, but nobody was there" she said as she stared into Shadow's crimson eyes.

Shadow thought for a moment, "Someone may have been stalking you. It's dangerous out there, you gotta be careful. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her emerald eyes, making it clear to her.

He came up with an idea. "Maybe I should walk you home for now on"

"Shadow no, it's alright let's just forget about it…"

Shadow cockedone of hiseyebrows.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself"

"Well, ok…" Shadow just swept it away like nothing.

"Come on, let's eat…I'm starving"

Shadow nodded in agreement, he was also famished. They walked into the kitchen as Amy prepared dinner, for Shadow and herself. Shadow laid out the plates, and silverware.

Meanwhile someone outside Shadow's house was watching their every move.It's eyes we're planted mostly on Amy. A smirk spread across its face. It backed up and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Sonic was at his home, channel surfing when his girlfriend Violet entered the room.

"Sonic sweetie, dinners ready" she said in a happy voice.

Sonic got up from couch and slowly walked in not really in the mood to eat dinner. He sat himself down, across from his love and looked down at the food that was set in front of him.

"Eat Sonic, it's your favorite, Chicken and rice"

Sonic picked his fork up and poked at his food, shuffling it around not having the appetite.

"What's wrong Sonic, you usually love it when I make you this, why aren't you eating?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing…I'm not very hungry tonight I guess"

"You can tell me anything dear" she noted him.

Sonic rolled his eyes, and gave up knowing she wouldn't stop bugging him to find out the problem.

"Alright…" he started off.

"Firstly…I went to go see Amy today to say I'm sorry, but she wouldn't forgive me. I tried to tell her I was seriously sorry. Still she wouldn't listen, then she told me to leave, but I wouldn't budge, her friend came out telling me to leave too, so I did" he stopped closing his eyes.

Violet dropped her fork listening to that whole story.

"Wow…" she said in amazement. "So, she still won't forgive you huh?"

Sonic shook his head. Violet got up from her seat and walked over to her boyfriend. She sat in his lap, and rubbed his bold shoulders.

"Baby, maybe you should forget her, and get away from the past...that was then and this is now," she said in a cooing voice.

"I can't just forget one of my friends…" he said as he lowered his eyes in sadness.

"Yes you can!" she said in a stern voice, scaring Sonic a little.

Sonic gulped he wasn't sure why he had suddenly started dating this girl…

Shadow and Amy had finished their meals and we're cleaning up their mess.

Amy was at the sink washing the dishes; While Shadow was taking trash out.

The raven hedgehog walked out with the large black garbage bag, he stuck it near the back of the house. He started walking back towards the back door when he heard some rustling in the bushes near his left.

"Hello…" he slowly walked towards the bush ready for anything. He spread apart some leaves, just to have a squirrel jump in his face.

"What the hell!"

The squirrel jumped over his head and ran up a tree.

Amy looked out the door to see what Shadow was screaming and cursing about.

"Hon, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a damn squirrel…" he said as he came back towards the house.

"Mr. Ultimate Life Form, afraid of a squirrel?" Amy said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I wasn'tafraid, I was…surprised," he said as he walked inside the house closing the door behind him.

"Oh, brother…"she shook her head.

They walked into their room to get ready for bed. Amy went into the bathroom to change and Shadow went over to the bed and plopped himself on it. He lay there waiting for his love to return to his side. Amy came out with a little skimpy blue nightgown on and lay next to Shadow.

Shadow stared at her wide eye.

"When did you get that?"

"A few days ago, with Rouge…" she said as she turned over and faced the opposite side, snuggling under the covers. She started to close her eyes, until a pair of caring arms brought her into a loving embrace.

She looked up to her boyfriend.

"Oh Shadow, I love you so much" she snuggled herself more into him. Shadow nuzzled her neck.

"I love you as well, Amy…so much words cannot describe it"

"Your so sweet Shadow" she kissed him on the lips.

Shadow held her close and he deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much babe" the ebony hedgehog said as he gave her a seductive look.

Amy frowned at this, "Shadow please don't call me that…"

Shadow was confused, "Huh?"

She sighed, "It's just when 'he' had me tricked, he called me 'babe', and well…it just brings back bad memories" she explained clearly to him.

Shadow fully understood what she meant.

"I understand…I won't call you anything related to that, ever again," he vowed.

She kissed him on the cheek and lay down again, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Shadow stared at her for a moment.

"_He really screwed her up bad..."_

He leaned over to the little table next to his bed and pulled the sting to the lamp and also went to bed. Holding onto Amy, in a protective loving matter.


	3. Offering

The next day Amy returned to work. She was helping put some flowers on display, when her boss walked in.

"Hello Ms. Flora" she said to the elder rabbit.

"Hello Amy, where's Kairi?"

Amy thought for a moment, "Uh I don't know?" just as she said that the door flung open, with Kairi standing there.

"I'm sorry, I'm late really, I am" she said as she rushed over to get her uniform on.

Ms. Flora watched her as she did so, "it's alright dear, that was your first time late anyways"

Amy stared off into space thinking about something until her boss snapped her out of he thought.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…today we only stay open for half a day, so at 12:00 you girls can go home if you like" she offered.

Amy and Kairi looked at each other in excitement, "Oh my, gosh…thanks Ms. Flora!" they both said in union.

Ms. Flora just smiled and went to the back of the store to organize some things.

* * *

Sonic and Violet we're walking down the street. The purple hedgehog had her arm linked with Sonic. She decided she wanted to go to the park. So they we're heading that way.

"Oh Sonic isn't it beautiful out today?"

Sonic looked around, there we're birds chirping and the sun was out and everything seemed perfect.

"Oh yeah, it's nice out" he said in a dull, monotone voice.

Violet glared at him, she thought he was being sarcastic.

"Sonic, will you cheer up already!" she shouted as she let go of his arm, and crossed hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'V' but…I need to straighten this out with Amy" he said as he walked ahead of her.

"Is that all you talk about?" she said aloud from behind him.

Sonic stopped walking and looked back at his fuming girlfriend.

"All I hear, is Amy this, and Amy that, maybe you should just go back to Amy" she shouted.

Sonic thought to himself, _"Deja vu"_

"Sonic, what am I doing that she isn't. Maybe I can change so you'll love me, so love me NOW!"

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the purple hedgehog.

"You know what Violet, Amy was right. You are a selfish bitch who can't live without a boyfriend. Just a desperate fool" he stormed off leaving her with a broken heart.

* * *

Amy and Kairi we're done for the day, and we're heading home.

"See yeah Kairi!"

"Bye, Ames!" Kairi shouted back.

They walked their separate ways.

As Amy walked past the alleyway she had encountered before, someone jumped out and scared her knocking her to the ground.

She looked up at the person seeing someone she wished she hadn't.

"What do you want?"

The blue hedgehog leaned over and helped her up. She dusted herself off. He watched her intensely.

"I want you to forgive me Amy"

"Sonic, I don't know if I ever can"

"Please, I can't sleep at night knowing someone hates me so much, guilt is feeding through me"

"Sonic, I-"

He looked at her with eyes glistening, with hope and despair. She couldn't help herself seeing him this way.

"Okay, Sonic I forgive you"

Sonic jumped in happiness and hugged her in a friendly way, something he rarely ever did. She hugged back.

"Is there anything I can do to please you?" he offered.

"No, that's enough…I have to get home to Shadow" she said looking in the direction of her house.

Amy nearly noticed something before she left.

"Sonic where's Violet?"

Sonic stopped walking and turned to her, "Oh me and Violet had a fight, we broke up…well technically I dumped her"

Amy was shocked to hear this, "Oh…I'm sorry"

Sonic, gestured it was okay.

"I'm fine, really I am…I don't think we we're meant for each other anyways"

Amy just shrugged and proceeded towards her home.

Meanwhile Violet was crying her heart out in the park. She was sitting on a bench tears poring from her eyes. She stopped when someone approached her from behind.

"Hey babe, what wrong?" the person asked her.

Violet looked up to the stranger with red teary eyes, "Oh, my boyfriend just dumped me for a preppy fan girl!" she cried in misery.

The person sat next to her on the bench and comforted her, "It's alright is there anything I could do to help?"

"I wish that bitch was dead!" she shouted through her tears of sorrow.

The stranger smirked; he could get through anyone's shell.

Review


	4. Bitch

Amy closed the door to her home and walked in.

"Shadow?" she called out.

Shadow appeared around the corner.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked as he tapped his foot waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Ms. Flora gave us the rest of the day off, do you want to go somewhere for lunch?" she asked him.

The dark crimson hedgehog thought for a moment, "Sure why not"

They left the house proceeding to one of Amy's favorite café's. They made their way to the little restraunt on the corner of Cherry Street. Amy told the young waiter there would be two people at a table; the women nodded and showed them their seats.

They gradually made their way to their table and sat their self's down.

Amy and Shadow picked up their menus and scanned their eyes over the menu.

* * *

The mysterious person who was comforting Violet was jumping rooftops looking for his victim.

"Where are you" he said as he leaped up on top a café on the corner of a busy street.

He jumped off the building's roof and looked in the window of the restraunt. He smirked, seeing the one he's been seeking.

Amy was about to tell the waiter what she was going to order when a blast caught her by surprise. The window a few feet behind shattered. Shadow immediately jumped from his seat and stood guard in front of Amy, shielding her from the dangers. People we're franticly running around. Once the smoke cleared Amy and Shadow gasped at who had made the destruction.

Scourge stood smirking with his new shades covering his sky blue eyes.

"Long time, no see," he said in his cool voice.

Amy hid herself behind Shadow for shelter.

"What do you want, you wannabe?"

Scourge frowned, "Hey I'm no wannabe, faker" he yelled back.

"Answer my question, imbecile!"

"I need the hoe," he said as he directed his finger towards Amy, cowering behind the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow growled at the name he was giving Amy.

Shadow clenched his fists, "I'm not letting you have her"

Scourge just chuckled, "Well then Shadow, shall we dance?"

Shadow smirked, "Sure thing"

They ran up to each other and started punching and kicking each other.

Amy watched Scourge pick up her beloved and smashed him into the window to their right. It shattered with millions of shards flying everywhere.

Shadow rolled on the cement with scraps and bruises. He fell unconscious. Amy gasped, her boyfriend was down, she had to do something.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed to the green hedgehog. Scourge looked back at the pink hedgehog running towards him through his shades.

He smirked and lowered his sunglasses, "So you wanna join in too?"

He slowly and causally approached the pink hedgehog that seemed to be backing up little by little every step he took. Amy pulled out her hammer and held it in position.

"Don't come any closer you pervert" she warned.

Scourge let out a laugh, he jumped at her, causing her to scream in fright. She swung her large mallet near his head, but he caught it and yanked it out of her hands.

He tossed the bonker up and down in mockery.

"You won't be needing this anymore" he said as he snapped it in two. Now Amy was in trouble, she backed up against the wall cowering and shivering, he reached out his hand to grab her, when a blue blur shot into him. Scourge and the opponent flew over to the other side of the diner.

Sonic was the hero this time.

"Don't you ever touch her you sick bastard!" he punched Scourge in the face.

Scourge kicked his counterpart in the lower area and jumped up and grabbed Amy around her upper arm.

Sonic was in too much pain, to do anything since he clutching his babies. (A/N LOL XDD)

"Let me go creep!" she hollered.

Scourge chuckled and threw her over his shoulder; she kicked and screamed to prevent him escaping with her.

* * *

Shadow had gained and was slowly getting off the floor. His eye's burned with rage once he saw Scourge with Amy in his grasp.

Shadow made a dash for her, but Scourge had already zoomed off. Shadow ran after for the two.

Sonic got up slowly as well but didn't see which way they had run off to.

"Damn, where'd they go?" he looked around trying to determine the thought.

"Serves that bitch right" a feminine voice said from behind the blue speed demon.

He turned around seeing his ex-girlfriend.

"Violet what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Making sure, Scourge got away with the bitch"

Sonic shook his head in anger, "Violet, don't you get it…I don't love you!" he thought he would only tell Amy that, apparently not.

"Violet fumed, "Sonic, I don't care what you say I still love you!" she ran up and embraced him in a kiss.

* * *

Scourge was dodging trees, while holding on to the squirming girl. Amy pounded his back hopefully to slow him down.

"Scourge what do you want with me!" she screamed.

"A little birdie told me to get rid of you"

"Who?" she inquired.

"Oh, some purple hedgehog, a whiney one to be exsact"

Amy's eyes furrowed, "Violet…"

Review!


	5. DEAD?

Sonic was trying to break free of Violet's kiss. He shoved her away, knocking her to the ground. He wiped his mouth and looked in disgust at her.

"What the fuck, why'd you do that!"

"Because,…I have a feelings for you in my heart"

Sonic looked over his shoulder at the shattered window where Shadow, Scourge and Amy had disappeared through.

"You won't get there in time" she said.

Sonic looked over to her and clenched his fist. "You did this, didn't you?" he asked in frustration.

Violet smirked and flipped her large bundle of hair over her shoulder. "Hmm, you could say that…"

Violet got off the ground and slowly walked towards him, reaching her hand out for him to take

"Please, Sonic…I can't stand it, I need you my Sonikku"

Sonic had enough of this he ran out of the building losing her because of his speed.

She sighed and collapsed to the floor on her knees, looking out the damaged door he had escaped from.

"Sonic…"

* * *

Shadow was a tail behind Scourge he had one hand out trying to grab a hold of her and yank her out of his arms. The anti- Sonic quickened his pace, letting Shadow eat his dust.

Shadow, was not let anything happen to Amy like it did last time. The raven hedgehog pulled out his green emerald and shouted his famous words.

"Chaos Control" in the blink of an eye he was gone.

He reappeared on top of Scourge, kicking him in the side of the face. Amy fell from his grip and tumbled onto the soft green grass. She crawled over towards a bush, and hid herself behind it.

Scourge and Shadow we're using hand-to-hand combat, Scourge was excellent in combat so it was a breeze for him. Shadow on the other hand was having trouble breaking through when Scourge would block his attacks.

Shadow jumped back a few feet and used his special technique 'Chaos Spear' the attack hit Scourge on the left side of his body. Blood poured down his jacket and the side of his mouth. "So you wanna play that way, huh?"

The green hedgehog summoned up a green light in his hands and threw it at him while saying certain words. "Eclipse Light" the green and black ball of light hit Shadow making him paralyzed for a few seconds, enough time for Scourge to attack.

He kicked Shadow in the gut and twisted his arm around his back.

Shadow grunted and clenched his teeth in anger, and pain. Amy was terrified; her love was being beaten by this fraud.

"Please STOP!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

Scourge looked away from the beating he was giving her boyfriend and looked over to the pink screaming hedgehog, Shadow did as well.

"Don't hurt him anymore, what ever you want with me, do it now…" she cried as she fell on her knees and looked to the ground below her.

Scourge let go of Shadow and slowly proceeded towards the female hedgehog.

He placed his hand on top of her head, "This is for leaving me, and not obeying my orders to have sex" a light shown in his hand, he was about to use a new attack on her when lights of yellow spears we're shot into Scourge's back. The green hedgehog looked back and Saw Shadow, with his arm outstretched wobbling on his feet using his other hand to lean against a tree for support. Scourge fell to the floor in his pool of blood. Dead.

Amy looked away from the tragic sight and was next to Shadow just as he fainted, in exhaustion. Luckily, Amy caught him before he hit the ground. Shadow, Shadow, she shook him to awaken him. He wouldn't move.

CLIFF HANGER!


	6. Peace at last

Amy was pacing back and forth in the waiting room; Sonic had found her in the woods with an unconscious Shadow in her arms. Sonic called the ambulance and with Sonic and Amy strength they had gotten Shadow back to civilization.

Sonic was sitting in a seat watching her go back, and forth.

"Ames calm down, I'm sure Shadow's fine" he reassured her.

"Calm down, Calm down…how do you expect me to do that? My boyfriend is in there, and he could be dead! Oh Sonic!" she leaped upon him in a hug. She was so scared for her love. Sonic patted her back trying to calm her down.

"Amy, come on I'm sure he's-" Sonic was cut off when the doctor came in. He had a frown on his face.

"Ms. Rose?" he asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yes, that me…"

"My name is Doctor Clifford, we'll need to chat, come with me" they started to walk off, until the doctor noticed Sonic nearby.

"Oh you can come as well Mr. Hedgehog" the doctor directed his finger to motion for Sonic to come.

The blue hedgehog walked down the hall with Amy and the doctor.

* * *

They came to room 109, the doctor slowly opened the door, and Amy was first to see Shadow. He was lying there peacefully, breathing slow breaths his chest would rise and fall. He had tubes going into certain places, along with wires and monitors. Amy ran up to him and caressed his cheek.

"Oh Shadow…" she whispered.

"Ms Rose, I'm sorry but there is a 50 chance he will not live. He had some internal injuries and also some harmful cuts on his legs and arms"

Amy had tears in the corner of her eyes, "No…" she said as she silently broke down.

With that said the doctor left the room, Sonic walked over next to Shadow and looked at him, he thought he wouldn't really care if he died but seeing Amy in sorrow made him feel bad.

Shadow stirred in his sleep, his twitched his finger. Amy saw him do so she gasped. Was he awakening? She held his hand in hers, while rubbing the left side of his face.

"Come on Shadow, I know you can wake up, please come back to me"

Sonic turned on the TV, he watched the news seeing what had happened after they brought Shadow to the hospital.

The Newswomen came on and was speaking about the incident.

"In other news, a green hedgehog known as Scourge, AKA Anti-Sonic was killed today. Even though he is a criminal, chargers would have been pressed against him. Also he would have been later sentenced to death for killing 2 men and raping 4 women. Although they found him dead, an injured black hedgehog known as Shadow was lying unconscious near him with his girlfriend by his side. He is now in the hospital recovering" Sonic turned off the TV, he figured Amy probably didn't want to hear any more.

Amy watched as Sonic pulled a chair up next to Amy.

"Amy, you do know that Violet put Scourge up to this"

Amynodded her head knowing, "Yes I know…Scourge confronted me with that"

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes, "You know you can press charges on her, and maybe even sentence her to prison" he told her steadily.

"I know Sonic, I will once Shadow wakes up"

Sonic slowly nodded, understanding.

* * *

After that chat Amy and Sonic had Sonic left. Many people came and visited her and Shadow. Rouge came with some flowers for him and gave her pray. Knuckles accompanied her. Cream and mother came, with cheese of course. Cream had made a get-well card for Mr. Shadow. Amy thanked her and they soon left.

Tails dropped by a nice balloon with some flowers and cookies he had cooked for them. Once Tails left Amy had drifted off into a sleep. She was laying her head against the railing of Shadow's bed. She didn't realize something though. Shadow was stirring in his sleep he seemed to be dreaming, or having a nightmare.

* * *

Shadow's Pov:

"It was dark I was running, running so fast. I can't see anything only darkness where am I, how did I get here?"

_I stopped running, and looked around I squinted my eyes and I saw something up ahead. "Is it…is it a light?" I said to myself walking a little closer to get a view._

_It was a light I was right, but do I want to fo towards that light or stat away from it. _

"_No, this isn't right it must be bad" _

_I turned away and started walking back, but I felt pain._

_I stopped and looked back at it thinking it over and changing my mind. Maybe I should go to the light. I walked towards the white light feeling no pain any longer. It felt relaxing and remorse. I continued towards it when a thought struck my head._

"_Amy…"_

_I had totally forgotten about my love, she was back there waiting for me, probably to awaken. I ran the opposite direction._

"_I will never leave my rose behind never…" I thought to myself I traveled back into the darkness feeling pain stricken me._

_It was agonizing yes, but it was worth it. I needed to be with the girl I loved, to love her, care for her, protect from the evilness's around. _

_I took one more step before the darkness around me faded and I woke up…_

_REVIEW..._


	7. TEH END!

Shadow woke up in bed in the hospital. He groaned as he lifted himself up to sit in a better position.

"Where am I?" he looked to where his hand was grasping something. Amy lay there asleep with her hand gently placed in his enlarged one.

He smiled to himself she had waited there for him to awaken. He brushed her hair away from her face. He loved her so much; he dare never leave her alone for long.

"Oh Amy...you have no idea how much I ordor you..."

Suddenly Amy started moving, "S-Shadow…" she said in a groaning voice awakening her self from her slumber.

Shadow winked at her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh Shadow!" she said in joy as she lunged on him in a tight embrace.

"Ahhh, not so tight" he begged. He was still sore and was not needing anymore bruises.

She cried tears of joy, "Oh Shadow, thank god your okay" Shadow rubbed her back.

"Shh…it's alright I'm fine"

She sniffled, " I was afraid I was going to lose you"

Shadow held her close to him, "You'll never lose me…" he whispered in her ear.

She nuzzled into his neck, knowing everything was going to be fine.

* * *

After a few weeks in the Hospital, Shadow was released, and back into the world. He and Amy finally got married. Also Amy had managed to get pregnant and was due anytime.

Shadow was very excited he could hardly wait for his child to arrive. Amy as well could not wait.

Oh and as for Violet she was sentenced to jail for 10 years and would not be able to be bailed.

Scourge is for sure gone for good…. or is he?

The End?

* * *

Oh and btw, no I will not do a sequel, to the sequel so get over it, It seems like ever Story I write you want a damn sequel to, so too bad…I'm very busy on DevART and writing for your enjoyment and DevART enjoyment as well it gets very overwhelming!

So my next Story will probably be "Finding the light. But I won't write till tomorrow.


End file.
